


Broken Heart

by Forthediehards



Series: OC Adventures [9]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst, Heartbreak, M/M, Myde has been feeling a little down lately and this is the best way to get his emotions out D:, Sa'ti is a bit blunt but he makes his point
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-28
Updated: 2015-11-28
Packaged: 2018-05-03 19:42:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5304374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Forthediehards/pseuds/Forthediehards
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Broken heart.</p>
<p> "But he doesn't love you." Sa'ti counters, pulling Myde against his chest and resting his chin down on the boy's head. "He doesn't love you."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Broken Heart

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoy. Both characters are my own OCs who I love dearly.

"He doesn't deserve you," Sa'ti tells Myde, voice soft against the shell of the younger boy's ear. "If he is going to continuously hurt you, without a single bit of remorse, he isn't worth your time."

Myde's breath comes out in short gasps, a handful of Sa'ti's shirt clenched between shaky fingers. Tears burn at the corners of his eyes as terrible thoughts race through his brain.

"But I love him." He replies weakly, and he can feel the sympathy burning in Sa'ti's gaze. He doesn't want anyone's sympathy. He just wants to be left alone. "No matter what he does, even at his worst…I love him."

"But he doesn't love you." Sa'ti counters, pulling Myde against his chest and resting his chin down on the boy's head. "He doesn't love you."

Myde chokes on a sob as he buries his face into Sa'ti's shirt. It takes him a moment before he can even catch his breath, and Sa'ti is silent while Myde's heart falls to pieces at their feet.

A few deep breaths later, and all Myde says in response is, "I know."

**Author's Note:**

> If you'd like to learn more about my babies, you can find them on my blog at http://forthediehards.tumblr.com And there's a link on my blog to "Ocs" that gives you all the information you need to know! Thank you again for reading <3


End file.
